


Quiet, but Loud

by Ravenia



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: Seungwoo and Yohan’s relationship is quiet, but speaks volumes.





	Quiet, but Loud

**XXX**

_"Sometimes, love isn't firecrackers._

_Sometimes, love just comes softly."_

\- Unknown

**XXX**

Seungwoo and Yohan’s relationship is quiet, but speaks volumes.

It is subtle, but is there.

During their debut show-con, when Yohan is trying to compose himself before taking the stage, Seungwoo goes to him and they talk quietly. Says something that makes the younger male laugh, squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and Seungwoo smiles.

\---

When it is over, Seungwoo finds Yohan in his room and asks to talk with him.

“Are you okay, hyung?” the former athlete looks at him in concern, genuinely worried.

The leader opts to say nothing, simply wrapping the younger male in a hug and takes in the moment, grateful. It’s these kinds of moments when he finds himself falling for Yohan even more.

When the younger had brought up the topic of hugs in their show-con which resulted in a group hug that he had been grateful for, reassuring and comforting all at once as he gathered his composure. Grateful that Yohan had noticed, was looking out for him and did what he could no matter what.

A stray hand brushes his hair and he hums, relaxing under the center’s touch.

\---

When Yohan slips in the middle of the choreography during the pre-recording, Seungwoo is the first to react.

The other members swear, in all the time that they had known the older male, that they had never seen him like that before. Shocked at the suddenness of the incident, terrified and hoping that Yohan was okay – the mixture of emotions pushed back for level-headedness as he scooped the younger male into his arms and ordered for one of them to call for an ambulance.

\---

Their center still wants to perform.

It is the first time that they see the pair argue, both equally stubborn and set in their decision. It isn’t until that tears of frustration streak an upset Yohan’s face that Seungwoo softens, lets out a resigned sigh as he relents and pulls the other into a hug.

“But you’re not doing any choreography,” says their leader.

“Not that we’ll let him,” Seungyoun chimes in.

“It’s fine. I just…want to be on stage with all of you,” the dark-haired male murmurs softly as he buries his head into Seungwoo’s chest.

\---

In the way that Yohan, on his way off-stage, notices Seungwoo being overwhelmed and goes back to him. Speaks a few words, wraps an arm around their leader who looks up and takes a moment to collect himself before returning the show of affection and they go off-stage together.

\---

In the dorm, as he heads down the corridor, Seungyoun is immediately pulled away and cut off by a hand to his mouth courtesy of Wooseok.

“Shh,” the brunette hushes him before he can make any noise.

The all-rounder raises an eyebrow. Wooseok jerks a thumb towards the slightly open door, and he peeks in.

Seungwoo is lying (yes, lying!) down on Yohan’s lap, clearly fast asleep as the former athlete idly reads through a book (which he probably took from Seungwoo’s shelf).

Understanding dawns.

He glances at Wooseok and mouths, _“We should probably close the door”: _which the other pauses and nods in agreement to.

As carefully (and quietly) as possible, they close the door, leaving their center and their leader alone.

\---

Seungwoo and Yohan’s relationship might be quiet, but it is loud in all the ways that matter.


End file.
